Kiss It Better
by Elkpelt the Wolf-Chalk
Summary: Tigress finds the requests of her two favorite pandas to not be all that dissimilar when she has to patch them up. [Tigress/Po] [Mama!Tigress] [One-shot]
**Author's Note:** No matter how small the story I write, you can guarantee I will post it to my account here. I wrote it initially for my Tumblr. Just pointless fluff, enjoy~

* * *

The tiny cub sniffled loudly into her thick arm, tears of pain springing from those big blue eyes. Tigress cradled her paw in hers, idly dabbing a little cut with moist cloth scented like herbs.

"Ow...!" Lei Lei whimpered, trying to pull her hand back. Tigress gently tightened her grasp, shaking her striped head with a small smile.

"We don't want it to get infected, honey," the large cat said, speaking sternly but gentle. "Be a big girl for me, okay?"

The panda cub wrinkled her adorable brown nose and nodded, wiping at her face as Tigress encouragingly patted her on the head. Returning to her work, Tigress finished cleaning up the wound, absorbing the lasts of the blood. With Lei Lei's little injury cleaned and free of any infection thanks to the medicine she applied, Tigress took some gauze off a nearby shelf.

As she wrap up Lei Lei's hurt paw, she heard the cub sniffle loudly again. "Thank you Stripey baby," the girl said, slightly hiccuping from her hysterical crying earlier.

"Oh no need, Lei Lei," Tigress chuckled, chuffing fondly. "Thank you for being such a good patient." With her paw finally fully tended to, she was confused slightly when the cub wouldn't take her hand back.

"Kiss it better?" She inquired finally, brandishing her paw to the tiger warrior. Tigress blinked her red eyes slowly a moment before shrugging, leaning her snout down to brush her lips against where the cub had hurt.

Lei Lei beamed and with a happy squeal, she pulled her paw back to scamper out the doorway of the medical ward, weaving around the side of a certain panda master. It earned her a "woah, slow down there kiddo!" from him as he'd bend to avoid being crashed into.

Tigress, sitting on one knee with her elbows draped acrossed it, smirked at Po. "What brings you to my office, panda?"

Po brought his paw up to reveal a wound that spanned across the entirety of his index and middle, part of his knuckles were oozing as well. "Cooking accident," he announced modestly, grinning like a cub who'd been caught in the cookie jar.

"I see," Tigress remarked, standing up as she began soaking a fresh cloth in bitter smelling medicine from a glass bottle. Gesturing with her head to the bench, Po took a seat and gave her his paw.

Tigress gently washed away the blood from the wound, arching a brow in amusement as his childish-like whines of protest when the medicine would sting against the cuts.

"Lei Lei is four and she didn't complain this much," Tigress teased, angling his hand about for any areas she'd missed.

Po pouted at her and made more of an effort to hold his pained sounds. Tigress began to wrap his hand up, which was a little hard with his injured fingers. She didn't want them to be knotted together! Once she finished covering his wounds with the bandage guaze, she admired her work.

Tigress relaxed her grip on his paw, signaling he could take it back. Instead the panda held her paw and Tigress lifted her eyes to his, seeing him grin boyishly at her. She grin lightly in return.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah," he replied. He pause suddenly, looking away before gathering his bravery. Tigress almost broke into loud laughter at his request, he truly was a man child. "Can you kiss it better?"

"Healing kisses on the paw are for cubs, not for grown pandas, Dragon Warrior," she mused.

He pinned his ears with a cubbish huff, lightly growling in disappointment.

"However..." Smirking, she confused Po as she lean up on her knees to get at his height. "Grown pandas can get something else instead."

Lightly she pressed her muzzle to his, lips joining for a brief second. Pulling away, Tigress cheekily was proud of the flabbergasted yet dreamy look across his face.

"I'll make an exception this time though," Tigress added, lifting his paw to finally kiss the wounded area better.

Po didn't have a single complaint.


End file.
